The Vampire Who Seals My Fate
by klleongmsia
Summary: Sakura was just a maid working for her lord. When one day she notices a hooded person with red eyes staring at her. Who is he? Why is he staring at her? *A small mention of rape*


Disclaimer: Only the plotline belongs to me.

* * *

As the town bustle with excitement for the Lord to pass by, a woman with pink hair can be seen trailing behind many of the woman behind the carriage that was carrying the lord. She wasn't excited at all. This is a torture to her as she and the woman have to walk from one castle to another where as the Lord just stay in his carriage that was carried by two horses.

She lifted her head up and stares at the sun that was glaring down at her. How she wish she was not sold to this ungodly Lord. Her father had been gambling again. This time the wager on the game was selling his daughter away. Therefore he lost and she was sold from one trader to another before she was sold to Lord Pein. "Had her father love her at all?" she wondered.

It wasn't easy working for Lord Pein. Many of the women in his household were usually molest or rape by him. Since he was their master, most women could not fight him back. Sakura could still remember the first time he had laid his eyes on her. It was when she was first sold into the household. The head maid was showing her around the castle. Telling her what was her duties and which place in the castle she should not venture. As they were walking up to the Lord study room, Lord Pein exited his study room.

Sakura bow to her new master when the head maid told her to. She was asked for her name by the lord. She softly said "Sakura". Had she lifted her head to watch the Lord, she would have seen the lustful eyes that were looking down at her. That same night she was told to be sent into the Lord room. At there she was rape by the Lord before she was allowed to leave his room the next morning. Sakura have never been a soft spoken woman. Therefore, after the whole incident she vows that one day she would have her revenge on this wicked man.

The carriage halted right in the middle of a brothel. Many women's was summoned to help the Lord up to his room. Sakura was one of the few women's who was in charge of buying more supplies in the town. When she was purchasing some fruits in a stall that was when she laid her eyes on him. She notices that he was standing under a tree. He was wearing a hooded robe that was covering his entire body. The only thing that she could see under the hood was the red eyes that were staring right at her. She quickly purchases her selected fruits and walk back to the brothel with the other woman.

That night the entire woman was housed in a small room in the brothel. Since spaces was very limited. Sakura had decided to sleep in the cupboard. Even though the cupboard was small and cramp, she doesn't have to squeeze or shared her blanket with the other woman who was sleeping on the floor in the room.

It was at the stroke of midnight when she first heard the screams. She tried to push the cupboard open but the doors would not budge. So she knocks and screams for help. However, no one came to her rescue. She could her many more scream and the sound of feet running. It was like whoever was outside was running away from something or someone.

She continued knocking and knocking the doors. It still wouldn't budge. She sat in there terrified on what was happening outside. Almost an hour later screams could not be heard but the smell of blood had suddenly seep into the cupboard. That was when she realize that people was running away because they was being killed. She starts to think how lucky she was that she was stuck in the cupboard.

However, thoughts of luckiness were soon flown out her mind when she heard footsteps walking towards the cupboards. Sakura held her breath hoping that whoever was walking around the room would not found out that she was in the cupboard. The footsteps suddenly stop right in front of the cupboard. She could hear the rustling of something being pushed away at the front of the cupboard.

She could not open her eyes when lights from the room enter the small space of the cupboard. When she could finally open her eyes she notices a shadow of the person who was standing right in front of her. Sakura slowly lifts her head up and look at the stranger who had let her out of this small confinement. It was then she notices it was the same person who was staring at her in the town when she was buying fruits from the stall.

His red eyes stare down at her while her own jade green eyes looks up at him. He was a good looking man. His hair was long reaching down his shoulders. One side of his hard was parted up. His body was lean and muscular. He was still wearing the hooded robe. His eyes were the thing that intrigues her. She realises that she could not look away from his eyes.

Suddenly his hands grab her to stand up and then she was carried bridal style. At first she thought she was going to be killed by him. However, he held her on his chest she notices that his grip wasn't very tight. She was going to start kicking and screaming when she heard his voice telling her to not worry. Sakura was lulled to sleep by his heart beats as he was running from tree to tree taking her to his lair.

The next time Sakura open her eyes, she notices that she was lying down on a bed. The room she was in was large with many antique cupboards. She sits up and notices that the man was standing at the doorway of the room looking at her. "Who are you?" she whispers. She continued "Why am I here?"

"I'm Sasuke" he said back to her.

Sakura was thinking hard whether she had heard his name before. Why would he save her? A lowly maid that lost her virtue to a monster Lord. Her questions were answered when he said "You're my mate. I am a vampire. I couldn't let you die" he murmur back at her.

He stood away from the door and walk closer to her. "I have been waiting for this day for so long. Waiting for the day my mate would be born so I could be with her for the rest of my life. However I lost you when your father sold you away" he said again.

Sakura was stun listening to his explanations. She wanted to not believe his words. However the looks of his eyes told her that he was telling the truth.

"I knew he had taken what was mine away. So I had to kill him and everyone else before I could let you out of the cupboard" he said down right beside her on the bed.

Sakura was shocked. He was the one made everyone scream. Should she ran away from him she though back? Those thoughts were quickly brush away from her mind when she felt his lips on hers. It started with just small brushes of his lips on hers. The kiss grew more and more heated. When she felt his tongue on her lips she couldn't help but moan at the sudden touch. Sasuke quickly take his tongue and swirl it into her mouth. Tasting her sweet cherry flavour. He explored her mouth while his hands caress her back. Sakura felt light brushes of his fingers trailing up and down her back.

He stops a while later. "I want to take you now but I know you definitely would want to think about it first" he whispered at her ear. "I don't mind waiting for you. However don't make me wait too long. I would not hesitate to take what is rightfully mine and making you my mate" he continued.

"That is the door to the bathroom if you want to take the shower. My bedroom is the room next to you. Make up your mind and let me know. I'll be waiting in there" he said again as he walk out her room to his own room.

Sakura was shocked by what had just happen. He was a killer but when he kisses her she felt love and protected in his arms. She had never felt that before. Even her father had never protect and made her feel safe with him. If she were to mate with him and become his mate, she knew she would be love always in her life.

When she finally made up her mind, she quickly got out of the bed. She walks right out her room door and knocks on his door. Sakura understands that this moment is going to change her life forever. She is glad that she finally found love and someone to share her life with forever.

As the voice inside the door telling Sakura to enter, she walks and closes the door behind her. Sealing her fate away with the sound of the close door.

* * *

I know the ending is a bit sucky. I had actually planned to include a lemon in this one shot. However I have not written a lemon before and well I am just worried that it would not turn up well.

So please let me know what you think of the story and whether should I continue with a lemon.

Anyway, forgive me for all the grammar mistakes found in the story.

Kelly.


End file.
